The proposed project will develop and test an innovative computer assisted reading device for improving the ability of elderly visually impaired users to complete independent living tasks. The unique optical character recognition and voice synthesis device requires only one hand for operation and can read food and pharmacological packaging including curved surfaces. The user will acquire functional capability after only a few minutes of training. Since the incidence of frailty is relatively low prior to age 75, many visually impaired elderly persons are otherwise able to take care of themselves. In the applicant's needs assessment, older blind and visually impaired persons sought assistance with reading mail, utility bills, books, and the Bible; finding a phone number; reading cooking instructions on packages; reading labels on cans; and reading medicine containers. The ability to perform such activities often determines whether individuals can live independently or will require institutional care with the resulting increase in healthcare costs. The prototype will be tested using 15 visually impaired individuals age 55 and above to determine its applicability to the tasks of independent living. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to being a reading aid for the elderly, the device will provide new employment opportunities for the visually impaired. With modifications, the device can be used to record inventory markings from flat or curved surfaces and would have military and hospital data logging applications. In the medical setting the device would allow for tracking of surgical instruments from stock through sterilization, to use in the surgical suite and return to stock.